realgeneraldiscussionfandomcom-20200215-history
Overlord Malz
Overview One of the few confirmed grills of GD. Her real name: Amelia, AKA Amy. Her preferred nickname is Amy. Overlord Malz is an 18-year-old who lives in Washington, USA. She made her first appearance on the forums under the alias of "the9thfallen". It was said that this name was a result of not knowing what to name herself when she joined league, so she pulled it out of her ass. History Upon joining GD in spring of 2014, she created a FEK avatar pretty fast and wanted to be included in the community. Not knowing any better, she became the target of Furi Kuri's teasing. Her hormones were all out of whack from the birth control she was on, so it caused her to not think and immediately retaliate. This led to the two users becoming enemies for a while. Chickenwrap and Overlord Malz had a brief period of friendship. It started from him saying, "pics or your gender didn't happen". He poked fun at her about Malza liking her, which she doubted very much. Some other GDers shipped the two, but it never came to fruition. After a couple of days, Chickenwrap ran out of stuff to talk about and then would vent to her about his ranked games. She didn't like this very much and since they weren't friends for long, Malz didn't think he would care very much if she deleted him. She changed her name to Overlord Malz so that her old IGN wouldn't stick. She had a boyfriend in Arizona whom she would talk about often, and that was the usual way people found out her gender. Malz didn't exactly post "lol luk @ me i am grill" on the forums, but she attended the chat enough that everyone figured it out over time. She was also very vocal about having Malzahar as a husbando and unironically thirsting after the champion. It didn't reach Rock levels of obsession, but it's still worth mentioning. GD's overall opinion on Overlord Malz was very mixed. Some liked her and some hated her. A big reason why people hated her was that she would instigate fights on the forums, whether a person was making a jab at her be it jokingly or not, or if she was bored and had nothing else to do. One of her other enemies was named Antimage. To be fair, he did have an ego the size of Jupiter and liked to condescend upon a lot of users. Malz was also affectionately referred to as an attention whore. She had her moments, but only occasionally exceeded the average level of attention-grabbing that GD had. Early Fallouts Overlord Malz became friends with a user called Alumnus, who claimed that Furi Kuri was his smurf. She was highly skeptical of this. Alumnus would be nice to her while Furi Kuri would attack her. One day she snapped and had had enough, so she blocked and deleted Alumnus and posted an imgur link in the chat that explained why she disliked him whenever someone asked. Malz was formerly friends with a GDer under the name of Mitsuki (likely a fatty) while she was friends with Alumnus. They played games together and talked in skype groups. One day, Mitsuki posted the link to her stream in said chat. She was playing ranked in low gold, and was losing. Overlord Malz watched the stream, and saw that Mitsuki was getting very angry, audibly so. She told the other two members of the skype group in private that she thought Mitsuki raged too much on stream and needed to calm down. Alumnus, Mitsuki, and Mittens all kind of disbanded from Malz. A month later, Malz posted a link in GD chat about her thread "League husbando tiers", as a parody of the "League waifu tier chart". Mitsuki, under the alias of "LewdQue", told her that no one cared. When asked why she was being rude, she proceeded to explain that it was because Overlord Malz told Alumnus and Mittens that she shouldn't rage on stream so much, resulting in this legendary fight. Many users began to dislike Mitsuki or have a tarnished opinion of her after witnessing it. Malz and Mitsuki left each other alone after that. When Riot took down old GD, she got herself banned by posting the hentai "Come on Shoot Faster" because she wanted to be a cool edgelord. She also tried to make several AMAs, but they got downvote closed by smurf armies. IPB/PB Split In winter of 2014, her name changed to Snow Day Malz on the client. At this point, she had become relevant enough that everyone still called her "Overlord Malz". When fan GDs went up, she joined almost all of them. The era of Ufu's GD retained no real big events, except for her having an argument with Aeroner over something stupid. Soon, she came to realize that Furi Kuri did not actually mean any harm towards her, and befriended him. Many people still hated Furi Kuri, and she often told them that that's not who he truly is. Her statement was disregarded by many. The era of Pluto's GD didn't return many results in terms of notoreity. When the great split of IPB and PB occurred, Overlord Malz chose IPB. She found it to be less of a "weeaboo hugbox", in her words. However, she also made an account on PB. Youmu x Malz Rises In February of 2015, Overlord Malz broke up with her boyfriend in Arizona, and ended up entering a love triangle with Konpaku Youmu and someone else she knew IRL due to her poor decision making. Pretty much the day she and Youmu told each other they liked each other, they immediately began rampantly shitposting about it. Many people hopped on the Youmu x Malz ship and found it cute. Even Lily liked it, though most people weren't sure if she was serious or not. On their first date, they also whipped out their phones and updated GD on their adventures. Soon enough the two of them began derailing threads on PB by circlejerking each other at mach 5 speed. They even adorned matching avatars and signatures. It was then that Youmu made Malz what she was truly destined to be all along: a huge fucking weeb. People got tired of them jerking each other off so much, so they both gradually stopped doing it. Malz chose to change her name to Saigyouji Yuyuko to match Youmu and to permanently set in her weeb status. She chose Youmu as her boyfriend at the end of March. To this day, many still find it cute, but it is almost impossible for them to even mention each other without being accused of circlejerking. Some still say they speak of each other "24/7". Personality Overlord Malz has different personalities for different people. To some, she is very standoffish and easily annoyed. Most of it depends on how she is treated when she first talks to them. To her friends, she is very nice and caring. Malz also has the tendency to be very open about her personal life and has no shame in giving intimate details. She hates it when she isn't given a chance to talk, or when someone exaggerates something she's been doing. She also hates people with huge egos and will shit talk them to no end. Overlord Malz has expressed a disdain for about 50% of the female population, and tries to reinforce that she's "not like them" at times, when really she can be. She is also extremely insecure and has abandonment issues. She doesn't respond to hostility well. Most of the time she will just get extremely defensive. Relationships * 'Konpaku Youmu: Her boyfriend. * 41noob: A good friend who listens to her. * Just Me Talon: He originally disliked her, but after a few months got over it and became her friend. * Ms Shaco: A good friend of hers, but does not get along with Youmu. * Azusa: A friend with whom she gets into tiffs with at times, but Azusa shows no hard feelings. * Schlongman Sam: Admires his humor, but otherwise their relationship is seen as one akin to acquaintances. * Cordelia Gallo: Good friends that share a taste for avatars and aesthetics. * Furi Kuri: Originally shat on each other but came to realize they could be friends. * Rock: Their relationship is unclear. They went back and forth between being friends and not. At some point they hated each other. * Universe Within''': Malz does not like him. He pokes fun at her but seems to be too serious about it. * Lily: Malz resents her for what happened between her and Youmu, although Lily seems to treat her with respect. Malz is unsure whether or not she is genuine about it. * Our ADC sucks: The two seem to get along quite well. * YMA: They originally got off on a rocky start, but soon enough YMA started being pretty nice to her. They are now actually friends. They bonded over WoW and Youmu. * Tundra Fizz: They haven't talked much, but their relationship is a friendly one. * Phane Sorter: Phane originally made fun of Malz as he does with pretty much everyone, but now even looks past the fact that Malz is a filthy weeb and is friendly to her. Trivia Malz is one of the GDers whose appearance is commonly known. She coined the phrase "WAO CAN U NOT" briefly on Ufu's GD before it collapsed. She is decent at drawing but has trouble with anatomy. She made a drawthread on IPB but gave up after a day because her wrist cramped up. She and Youmu met Furi Kuri IRL when he was on his way to Canada. Her husbando is not currently Malzahar. She changes it like every month. She has the tendency to get very excited about things and USES ALL CAPS WHEN EXPRESSING IT. Gets obsessive over symphonic metal and some forms of electro. Will rant for days about Civ 5 or Binding of Isaac. Has a knack for writing when she is bored. Created the briefly popular Church of the Void thread, which resulted in a friendly rivalry with Zantheus. http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=4881052 The Finale: Metal Gear Malzamy REVENGEANCE I'll be straight with everyone. Everything above was written by Overlord Malz originally and I'm confident half of the stuff above is no longer true. (The relationships portion anyways.) Without getting too much into detail Malz and Youmu are not an item anymore after having several admittedly hilarious drama debacles on Kite's GD. A couple months after this, Overlord Malz moved to Australia where they were eaten alive by spiders currently live and probably go to college. Overlord Malz has since moved on from GD and no longer posts anymore.